


Into the Horizon

by Blossom_ti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hilarious, M/M, Partying, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_ti/pseuds/Blossom_ti
Summary: Theo's new to town. Liam's trying to be his recluded self, with the supernatural lying low for a while. What happens when their worlds collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... i don't know what this is. I just hope ya'll like it. :D  
> Also there will just be a couple of chapters more.

Friday is finally fucking here. The bell goes off,  
signalling the end of one tiresomely dreadful lecture  
which left even Mason mind-paralysed.Well,Greenberg  
had already got his brain fried at the start, so that doesn't count. Also,that leaves Liam ample time to get the hell out of there, before Mason catches up and starts his word vomit, into coaxing him to go for Josh's party that evening. And the last time Liam checked, Friday was all about Netflix, pizza and finally keeping his IED under check.Also, Jenna screaming at him to go do his pending laundry atleast that day( which he absolutely NEVER did).  
Liam barges through the crowd, hearing the shuffling of feet and a human and chimera moving faster than light, along with Mason's voice saying "Liam, don't you dare get away from me",supplemented by Corey panting, "Are you sure you are not a werewolf,Mase?". The beta finally gets out of the school hall and tears down the road and runs. No way in hell is he going to go to a party,especially when he just wants to go home and relax the hell out. Lacrosse was tiresome, the lectures didn't help either, and not to mention how he had the worst biology test ever. He runs and gets ahead by a few miles,and glances behind him. The trail is out cold and he has lost the two of them. He smirks, and thanks his werewolf reflexes. He crouches down and takes a moment to catch his breath.

" What are you running away from?," asks a husky voice. Liam looks for the source of the voice, and turns to his right. It was a guy.A guy roughly his age, leans against the wall of one of the adjoining houses in the neighbourhood he is currently in, and is now giving him a confused look. He is dressed in a pair of ripped jeans,and a classic black t-shirt, with those huge boots which literally screams "Don't mess with me". And his face. His godamn face. Liam's pretty sure he has never seen eyes more greener than his. And that cute stubble lining up his chin and that his hair looks so soft that Liam wants to-

A clearing of throat resonates in the background.

"Well if you are done checking me out, would you mind answering my question?,"smirks SexyVoice.

" I wasn't checking you out. Don't be so smug," scoffs Liam.

" Pretty sure my face was being analysed some time back ," laughs the green-eyed man, and Liam tries to fight the traitor blush about to show in his face.

" I was just running away from my friends. They want me to go to this party tonight and i just want to snuggle up in bed with pizza and Netflix. Uh, Netflix has a lot of new movies that got,"begins Liam, only to be cut in by the stranger dude.

"What's your Netflix account details?," asks SexyVoice.

"What?Dude, i don't even know you. Pretty sure you don't ask strangers that, let alone strange guys running away from something.They could have murdered someone and be on the run,"exclaims Liam with a soft chuckle. 

"Na. The only thing you would kill would be a mosquito, and that too, you would probably hold a funeral for it too. You look soft," says the guy in front of him.

'SOFT? Someone please tell this guy how i nearly maimed Scott on my first full moon night and nearly ripped Stiles's head off,'thinks Liam to himself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble. I am no way soft. Infact,I am a wildfire," says Liam scoffing.

"Good for the one who's gonna end up with you in bed then,"laughs SexyVoice and winks.

"Okkkkaay. Pretty sure we don't know each other well to have that conversation, with me,"chuckles Liam. " Actually i don't even know you at all.Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah i am. I just moved in from Seattle a few days back. Thay's my house over there,"says new guy pointing to a orangeish hued house.

"Oh that's nice. My place is a couple of blocks away,"remarks the beta.

"That's cool," says SexyVoice, and smiles fondly."Well, i better get going.Just got out to get rid of the trash. There is a hell lotta unpacking to be done,"he grins,holding out a huge bag to be dumped.

Liam tries to hide the disappoinment at the short conversation but quickly composes himself.  
" Yeah. You do that. See you around!!,"waves Liam and begins to walk away.

"I am stealing that Netflix passsword alright," yells the husky voice.

Liam shakes his head amusedly and begins jogging back to his house. While he was conversing with the new guy,he readily paid attention to the chemosignals drifting off his new neighbour. He was a supernatural, that was sure alright. Before the beta could even try to make sense of what he was, the conversation was cut short, and was wrapped up. A new superatural into the picture? Interesting,"Liam thought.

 

Finally he reaches his house. Friday night. His parents away at office, due to their late shifts, a delicious pizza on the table, no homework,no unclean room. NOTHING. He had done it all earlier to have a great peaceful friday night. And now for some peace and quiet. He opens the door and cannot believe his eyes when he finds his mom and Mason sitting in the couch talking animatedly. 

 

"Sorry,wrong dimension,"says a poker-faced Liam. Also, he wants to see Mason try and convince his mom to let him go out, especially when he was grounded for *cough* missing laundry day for *cough* a week.

"Take a seat,young man," begins Jenna.

" Mom!! You are home early!! Uh, no night shift?," begins Liam.

" I Got off work early,honey. There is your pizza on the table," says Jenna, and Liam rushes wolfspeed at it and tears open the box and munches on it.

" Liam,"begins his mom sternly."Give a slice to Mason,honey."

"Naa. He hates cheese," glares Liam. He would be rotting in hell and he would still not part with a slice,especially on a Friday night.

"It's okay. So can i take Liam over to my house? As you see, the re-test is scheduled for tomorrow evening. It was a last minute call from Mr Daniel,our professor.And if he aces it, those C's are gonna be out of his marksheet. I have gone through everything in the syllabus.I am pretty sure i can teach him in a day," smiles Mason confidently.

What the actual fuck. Liam looks like a caveman with a half stuck pizza in his mouth, trying to rack his mind and reason out the nonsense which he just heard . What re-test is Mase talking about? He had, infact (barely) cleared all his biology exams. So there technically wasn't any exam, unless this was a scheme to get him to the party.

His eyes widen and he looks over at Mason and sees the evil grin plastered on his face.

"You heard him, honey. Get ready soon and go over," says Jenna,getting up from the couch.

Liam wasn't the one to let it go easily. "Hey mom!! Why can't I study over here, instead of going over to Mason's?,"grins Liam.Mason was so done now.

"Oh that's simple. I had prepared some special notes for you.Printed important questions,diagrams and stuff, which is currently over at my place," beams Mase,thoroughly impressed with himself.

 

"You heard him,"accused Jenna.

"But Mom, i am grounded,"whines Liam.

"Un-grounded for today. Oh come on,Liam. Get up and go,"sighs Jenna and climbs the stairs,going to her room.

" Oh the party is so on, man!,"says Mason quietly and grins at Liam. The beta shoves his bag at his face and goes to get changed.

 

Stupid parties. Stupid Weekend. Stupid Everything. This day could get better only if his new hot neighbour shows up at the party, which is highly unlikely. Wishful thinking,maybe?


	2. I like my new name better

To say the party was alive and kicking, is an understatement. The music was bolstering loud, and could literally be heard even by Mason, when they were around the corner of the street heading onto Josh's. Liam already had a headache forming, and he knew it was going to get worse. 

The three of them get out of the car, and walked right into Josh's porch. He could recognise a couple of faces from school, and the rest were just a no-no.  
"Liam, we are going to get the drinks.Be right back. Just stay,"yells Mason over the music, pulling Corey with him.

"Oh hell no!! I am not standing here alone at a party i was literally dragged into," yells Liam back and attempts to follow Mason. But the huge array of people dancing and swaying to the music,blocked his eay, thus making it impossible for him.

 

"I hate it when they do that. I mean, why invite someone and then leave them standing like a pillar, all alone,?" a deep voice questions from behind him.

"They didn't leave me here. They will be back soon," retorted Liam,turning around. He is caught by the sight of a tall lanky boy with bronze hair, neatly slicked back with blue eyes penetrating into his similar coloured ones. 

" I am Luke. What's your name?"

"Liam," says the beta. He can't explain what,but he realises that there are some very strange stalkerish vibes coming from him, so he makes a move and decides to start texting Mason, asking him where he is.

"So partying not your type?,"remarks Luke.

"No,not really. Listen! I got to go search for my friends,"says Liam, and begins to walk into the direction Mason and Corey walked off into.

" Hey! Listen. I could get you a drink too," begins Luke and starts following him.

Liam fastens his steps and starts pushing his way through the crowd. He gets up the stairs, one at a time. He reaches the top and rushes fast into the first room he sees,taking a quick glance back only to dive headlong into a hard,rock-solid chest and a pair of enthralling green eyes. He feels a strong pair of arms reach out to steady him by his waist.

"Woaah!!Holy fuck,it is You again," laughs the guy and hovers in front of him. It is SexyVoice.

"Uh. Hi,"says Liam,dumbly,leaning back into the wall.

"Hi yourself. Why is that whenever we meet, you are always running away from something, puppy-face?,"chuckles the green-eyed wonder.

"Trust me, i know. I am not doing it on purpose,"laughs Liam nervously. He doesn't realise that his hands are shaking.

"Why are you shaking?," begins SexyVoice.

"There was this guy. He got all chatty and tried to get me a drink, and went all super stalkerish and started following me when i said i had to leave and i literally ran away from him and dodged into you, and now we have to leave!!" says Liam all in one breath.

" I am not leaving!!"

"But-you don't get it," begins Liam.

" i will handle him. Give him a couple of punches!," winks SexyVoice."Also,looks like your stalkerboy needs to fasten his pace, if he can't literally get to the first room in this floor."

"You are impossible, SexyVoice,"laughs Liam and then freezes. Of all the dumbest things to have come out of his mouth.

"Did you just name me SexyVoice? I was just about to tell you my name, but i guess this's better".

" Fuck, this day just keeps getting worse," and slams his head lightly onto Theo's chest, where he hears a light rumble of laughter again.

"My name's Theo. But never call me that. I like my new name better,"winks Theo.

Liam blushes. 

"You can call me Liam,"he says softly, looking up into those captivating orbs, and slowly moving away from Theo,to sit on the bed-side. Theo joins him and sits beside him.

" So what are you doing here?," asks Liam confusedly, turning to face Theo.

"Well, Josh's brother Justin is my best bud. We are, what?Friends?More like brothers? We went to the same school in Seattle. Although right now, i am a year behind him. Had to rejoin and stuff," shrugs Theo.

"Why did you miss a year?,"asks Liam.

"Issues," says Theo with his lips clipped into a tight line. And Liam knows very well that is the only explanation he is going to get.

" So why come miles away from there, when you could just rejoin any other school there," pushes Liam.

"Like i said,Issues," says Theo sternly.

"Man, you sure did have a lot of issues," says Liam,giving up.  
This elicits a laugh from Theo.

" You could say that," says Theo,chuckling.

The door suddenly opens and Liam's heart pounds and he hopes against hope that it is not the stalker guy again. It isn't. It is a girl. She barges in without notice.

"Theo, we got to go. Downstairs in five. We have got to check the,"she says and stops talking when she sees Liam.

"I will be right downstairs,Tracy,"says Theo, getting up quickly.

"Okay. By the swing-side," says Tracy and she leaves.

" Hey! What happened," says Liam getting onto his feet.

" It's -uh-Nothing. Hey, why don't you call your friends and find out, where they are? I will stay with you until they get here," says Theo, busily sending out a couple of texts from his phone.

"But she said to go down in five,"argues Liam.

"Don't care," says Theo coolly.

Liam fumbles for his phone from his backpocket and he opens it and sees a dozen texts and calls from Mason and Corey. This is what happens when he leaves his phone on silent and gets wrapped in his own bubble. Liam dials Mason's number and with the first ring, it is picked up.

"I am gonna smash that phone into half,"says Mason calmly." Tell me where you at?".

"Uh. Second floor.First room on the right."offers Liam.

" Do not move an inch," says Mason and hangs up.

Theo still hasn't looked up yet from his phone. Liam clears his throat.

"You okay," asks Liam.

" uh. What? Yeah i am fine. Are your friends here yet?"

At the very same time, a door opens and reveals Mason. He stares at Liam, then at Theo and repeats the same for a couple of micro seconds.

"That's my cue to leave. Stay safe,Liam. ," says Theo with a soft smile directed to the beta,and rushes past the other two.

 

"I told you, he will get laid,"smirks Mason to Corey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they meet again? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Our chimera is set to take the stage soon ;)
> 
> Also if you liked it, do drop a comment.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> kudos/comments make my day :)


End file.
